Hummers are Useful in More Ways than One
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: It all started with a phone call. And…it's snowing in Florida in summer? ON HIATUS


**Set in the future.**

**Thursday**

The voices were completely different but that was why I have this job, to be able to pick out the voices and be able to determine if they were the same person or not. It was a tough job, it wasn't easy trying to pick out whether the voices were the same or not because they were pretty well disguised.

That and the fact that they assumed the same person kept making calls with different voices, and as the A/V Lab Technician, I wasn't sure whether this was right or not.

The whole CSI team was counting on me to be able to figure this all out, it was driving me nuts though. I was tired, I hadn't had a holiday or sick day in four years since working there, not that I was complaining.

At the moment, the case we were working on hadn't been solved and we had gotten it on Saturday, it was now Thursday. I've probably had 8 hours of sleep during the entire week, two a day and had not slept a wink since my nap yesterday.

I was getting frustrated as I tried to match up and unravel voices, I was cranky and jumpy too. Then to my delight, I had unraveled the voices and matched them all up, they were all the same person.

Thank fucking god, now to find my boss.

Just as I was leaving the room, my cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket as I walked through the corridors of the Crime Lab

"Hello?"

_"It's your mother__"_ came that all too familiar voice

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked as I rounded a corner and passed an interrogation room before stopping, I spied my boss inside interrogating someone

_"Jana just had her baby, it's a boy__"_ Mom replied.

I stopped and my jaw dropped

"Oh my god, I'm an aunt? I have a nephew?" I asked not believing it had finally happened

_"Yes you're an aunt and you have a nephew__" mom replied "__so I was wondering if you can drive up tonight?__"_ she asked

"Mom, I live in Miami and you guys live in Tallahassee. It's a seven and a half hour drive up there. Which, because we have to sleep, it could be longer" I replied.

I heard her mom snort and knew what that meant, mom wasn't going to drop this. I haven't seen my family in three years and it was time that I went home, to visit and to finally see my new nephew.

The question was, would my boss give me Friday and the weekend off?

_"Samantha__"_ mom warned

"Fine, I'll ask the boss man if I can get tomorrow and the weekend off and I'll text you my answer" I said before hanging up.

When I looked up, I saw a suspect leave with an officer and my boss CSI Lieutenant Horatio Caine watching on until he spotted me. He signaled for me to come into the room.

I pulled open the door and stepped into the glass walled room. I watched him for a little bit before he turned to look at me

"Ms. Barrish do you have anything?" he asked

"Yeah, I pieced it all together and it was all confirmed. The voices all belong to the same person, Janice Tyson" I replied

"The ex-girlfriend's sister's cousin's niece? I thought she was dead" Horatio asked me surprised

"So did I but evidence doesn't lie, there's a chance she faked her own death and is now back wrecking complete havoc" I replied.

Horatio nodded realizing it all made sense, upset over the deaths of her family members, Janice had decided to come back and seek revenge in the most strangest of ways. As it turned out though, Peter Sanderman, the main suspect wasn't responsible at all.

Janice was.

He headed for the door when I realized, now was the time to ask him about the trip up north

"Horatio wait, quick question."

He turned back to me

"Shoot"

"Can I have tomorrow and the weekend off?"

I knew Horatio was going to protest saying that I was probably going to be needed tomorrow and over the weekend, the criminals didn't sleep and it was likely there were going to be cases but I cut him off before he could

"My sister just had her baby and I haven't seen them in three years, please?" I begged.

He sighed, he's getting too soft in his old age and I know he secretly has a soft spot for me so he I knew was going to let me go. Horatio finally nodded and I cheered, I thanked him, kissed him on the cheek and hurried out of the room.

Pulling out my phone, I texted mom saying that I was going home to pack and that I'd be there in Tallahassee by tomorrow lunchtime.

Arriving back at the A/V Lab, I shut everything down, switched the lights off and left heading to the locker room. I hurried to the locker room, dodging people as I arrived and went to my locker. I opened it, grabbed my bag out and shut the locker door. I turned my head and saw my dearest friend CSI Calleigh Duquesne walk in

"Where are you going sweetie?" she asked as she went to her own locker to pull out a fresh shirt

"Home to pack, Horatio gave me tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday off. Jana had her baby" I replied

"That's wonderful, have fun" Calleigh said smiling, I walked over to her friend, we kissed cheeks and I left.

Driving on the way home, it seemed that my car was acting up because it kept stopping and starting. I began cursing the car and begging that it would make it to Tallahassee tomorrow lunchtime, though even I knew that was wishful thinking. I groaned when my car stopped again in the middle of the road and other cars began beeping, turning the key the engine didn't start

'_Oh please, not now' _I thought.

Trying again, the car started up and I continued driving home. I made it home half an hour later than I normally would normally make it home, I got out of the car, locked it up and headed up the front stairs.

Finding the right keys, I unlocked the front door and went inside. The house was a lovely dark green double storey house with purple curtains, it consists of; a kitchen, a laundry, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large backyard.

I raced upstairs to my bedroom, which was at the end of the hallway.

Upon arrival, I opened the door and stepped in; the color of my bedroom walls were a mix of different greens, I had the wall painted and turned into a jungle with jungle animals painted on the walls. Everything from a lion to an elephant. The room also had a queen sized bed, a WIR, a desk with a computer and a chair and a chest of drawers.

Walking over to my WIR, I walked in and pulled out a bag. I decided to turn the radio on to check on the weather to see what I was going to be needing to pack, searching through stations I eventually found my favorite

"The forecast for tomorrow, cold very cold so I suggest dress warmly. It will be a top of 10 degrees max. Saturday and Sunday too will be cold with tops of 12 degrees. Right now it's 14 degrees" and with that I switched the radio off.

Goddam, it was going to be one cold weekend. It's supposed to summer.

Digging through drawers, I pulled out long sleeved tops, pants, tracksuit pants, socks, thermal underwear, scarves, gloves, beanies and leggings. From my WIR, I retrieved a few jackets shoving them into my bag along with my clothes. I also shoved in my present for the baby, a few books and my wallet. Grabbing the now stuffed backpack, I hurried downstairs, grabbed my purse and stepped out the front door.

Locking the house up, I walked down the steps and to my B2600 Mazda Ute. Opening the back door, I put my bag in the back before closing the door and opened the front door scrambling in and closing the door.

I stuck the key in the ignition and turned the key, it chugged a couple of times and didn't start. I groaned as I continued to try and start the car but it was no use, I pulled the key out of the ignition. It was official, the car was dead.

I swore loudly hitting the steering wheel with the palms of my hands, this was not happening.

After calming down, I pulled out my phone and dialed triple A.

I got through and explained my situation to the person on the other end, they told me that they were sending someone with a tow truck and that they would contact my mechanic to tell him the situation.

I hung up, the tow truck would be here in half an hour and in the meantime I was stuck waiting for it. About fifteen minutes later, I remembered that I had no means of transport to get to my sister's house. Pressing the number 2 button on my phone, I waited as it speed dialed and rang a couple of times before it was answered

_"Hello?__"_ the familiar voice asked

"Hey H, its Sam" I replied

_"Ms. Barrish is everything alright?__"_ he asked me

"No, my car is officially dead and I can't get to Tallahassee. I'll be coming into work tomorrow" I replied rather upset about the whole ordeal.

And then, Horatio asked me something so unusual that I almost fell out of my seat

_"Would you like a lift?__"_ he asked

"Sir, no offence but a) you have a crime lab to run and b) you don't have to drive me I'll just say I can't make it" I replied

_"Sam, I'll just put Calleigh in charge. I'd be back Sunday__"_ he said.

To me, it sounded like he actually wanted to drive all the way to Tallahassee just to make sure I went to see my family and new nephew.

I wasn't sure why Horatio was determined but who was I to complain? My boss was offering, though it was such an unusual thing for him to do. So, I shrugged

"Sure, I'd like a lift but you'd better pack a bag for the trip. It's a seven and a half hour drive" I replied.

Horatio informed me that he'd be here in 30 minutes and hung up, leaving me to wait anxiously. Grabbing my backpack and stuff out of the car I was going to need, I got out and locked up the car. I sat next to the car, on the footpath and waited.

Fifteen minutes later, a tow truck pulled up and a man got out. He got out of the truck introduced himself as Luke, walked over and signaled for me to come and help him. Together, we pushed the car onto the back of the truck with a lot of grunts and groans. When we were done, he handed me the bill and drove off.

Another fifteen minutes passed when a familiar silver CSI Hummer pulled up and the passenger side door swung open.

I ran over and climbed up inside, I closed the door and the car pulled away from the edge and began the long journey towards Tallahassee.

**TBC**


End file.
